


Hey Juliet

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, Much Ado about nothing-esque, always a girl harry - Freeform, help the plot bunnies have taken over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Juliet. They have hated, loved, lost, been each other's worst enemies and dearest lovers. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first chapters of this on FF.net for a billion years. With my job, I have plenty of downtime to just think, so I've been poking at this again. going to give it a bit of a facelift, though. I hope you enjoy!

Draco was five the first time he met Juliet Black. His mother brought him with her to meet her cousin Sirius's newly-named heir. With the death of Walburga and Orion Black, the title of Lord Black passed to their wayward son Sirius, and as such, he had named his only child his successor. Draco had heard his mother and father talking about the Disastrous Incident. Lucius Malfoy had shaken his head and declared it a sad day when the last of the Blacks had to name a girl the heir, and not even a pureblooded Black at that. Juliet was Sirius's adopted daughter, his name given to her when her true parents were killed by the Dark Lord. Sirius had been named the girl's godfather and the white sheep of the Black family had seen another way to upset his parents.

Of course, Draco was not concerned with the politics of it all, he was much more interested in the fact that he would finally have another playmate besides the creepy Pansy, boring Blaise and the ogre twins, Crabbe and Goyle. He still wasn't completely sure if she was his cousin or not, but either way he was positive they were going to be friends. After all, he was a Malfoy. Malfoys were the epitome of pureblood Wizard society, or so his father told him. Draco wanted Juliet Black to be his friend, so of course she was going to be.

He was fairly bouncing with excitement as they walked up the steps to 12 Grimmauld Place and Narcissa pulled the doorbell. Almost instantly, the door opened and they were ushered inside by a slim, bony house elf with long pointed ears and large blue eyes. She wore a clean pillowcase embroidered with the Black crest on her right breast.

In the month since Sirius had moved into the Black family house, the dark and depressing building Narcissa remembered from her own childhood had been transformed. The feel of the house was warm, many shades of browns and golds, very masculine feeling, but a splash of brightness here and there kept it from feeling like a bachelor lived there. All in all, it was very different from the glittering, coldly elegant Malfoy Manor.

"Master Sirius bes in the gardens, Mistress," the house elf squeaked. "Sparkles bes taking yous coats and showing yous to the gardens."

Narcissa allowed the elf to lead them outside, where they were greeted by the new Lord Black.  
Sirius Black had grown up since his Hogwarts days. Still sinfully handsome with his aristocratic features, thick, curly black hair and laughing grey eyes, the years of the War and the responsibilities laid on him after had sobered him from a carefree prankster schoolboy to man who did not take his responsibilities lightly. Chief among them was the raising of his daughter.

After James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort, Sirius had been the first on the scene. He had picked through the ruined house, trying to find his friends, desperate to see them. Remus had been close behind, using his advanced sense of smell to track them. The only living person they found was Juliet, then Haven, crying in her nursery for her mother, whose body lay a few feet away, already turning cold. Only Remus being there had stopped Sirius from running out and trying to find the scum Pettigrew who had betrayed their friends. When Peter Pettigrew was captured three days later, he had tried to cast the blame on Sirius, but with pevensie memories from Sirius and Remus and a testimony given under Veritiserum, the Wizengamot had found Pettigrew guilty and sentenced to Azkaban. Three weeks after his sentencing, the dementors had discovered Pettigrew attempting to escape and he was given the Kiss.

Sirius was awarded custody of Haven Potter, as James and Lily had wanted and the two, with Remus of course, moved to France to get away from the English hype about The-Girl-Who-Lived. Sirius adopted the little girl and changed her name in an attempt to provide her with a little privacy, from Haven Lily Potter to Juliet Haven Black. The little girl adored her papas, always happy and singing. A year after Juliet came to them, Sirius proposed to Remus and six months later they were married. The little family were happy in Grenoble, France for just under two years when news that Lord and Lady Black had passed on. As their only surviving son, Sirius was the new Lord Black. Remus and Sirius, after much discussion, agreed it would be best to return to England to deal with the Black Estate.

Now it was Juliet's fifth birthday, the day Sirius was able to officially name her his heir and they were throwing a party.

"Narcissa!" Sirius called as Lady Malfoy stepped outside, setting down his daughter and coming to greet her. He embraced her and kissed her cheeks. "I hope we can once again be close, Cousin," he said, sincerity in his eyes. "I have missed you."

"Lord Black," Narcissa said quietly, accepting the embrace with quiet dignity. "I would be delighted to renew our filial bonds. You remember my son, Draco?"

"Ah!" Sirius laughed, sticking his hand out to the little boy. "Draco Malfoy, you look just like your father. Though I see you have the Black eyes. Welcome to my home."

Draco looked up at his mother questioningly before gently putting his hand in Sirius's when she nodded. "Cousin," he said softly. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Polite little scamp, aren't you?" Sirius said, smiling. He turned and motioned to his partner. "Narcissa, my husband, Remus Black, and our daughter, Juliet. Juliet, this is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco." He pushed his daughter forward to greet her cousin.

Juliet was small for her age, dressed in a light blue frock with white ribbon, her long black hair curled and pinned, she looked like a little china doll. Her green eyes sparkled as she grinned at the newcomers.

"Hello! I'm Juliet!" Juliet said brightly as Narcissa greeted Remus. She threw her arms around Draco gleefully. "Are you my cousin too? Papa said you were. Parlez-vous français?"

"Oof!" Draco gasped as she hugged him. "Watch out! Je parle un peu, Mère m'enseigne."

"Ah bon! Papa m'a dit que quelqu'un pourrait ici. Nous avons juste déplacé de la France, donc je n'ai pas d'amis très nombreux. Voulez-vous être mon ami?"

"Slow down, pet," Sirius laughed. "Why don't you show Cousin Draco the gardens? The other children should be here shortly."

"Bon, Papa!" Juliet ran off, dragging Draco behind her.

"Lets go back inside, Narcissa, Sparkles will keep an eye on them," Sirius suggested. Remus had excused himself and gone inside a moment before to look for something. Narcissa smiled and followed Sirius into the library.

"I so hope Draco and Juliet like each other," she said as she sank into the chair Sirius offered her. "He only has a few friends, that ghastly Parkinson chit and Lorena Zabini's son, plus the sons of two of Lucius's friends. But none of them have quite the bloodlines we were exposed to as children, except for Zabini. But I dislike Draco spending to much time with him, something about his mother's...lifestyle is disturbing."

"Undoubtedly," Sirius agreed, offering her a plate of snacks. She declined and he shrugged. "Lorena always was somewhat of a...mercenary personality. Ah, it looks like more of our guests are here. We should continue this conversation later, Cousin."

As more guests arrived, introductions and greetings were exchanged, many of the purebloods being introduced for the first time to Remus, who was his usual quiet, polite self, and to Juliet, who was polite and excitable. Everyone there agreed she was a delightful child, a tribute to Sirius and Remus's parenting.

Before long, the children were sent outside to play while the adults mingled, with Sparkles to watch them. It looked like the introduction party was a success.

Unfortunately, a Potter is a Potter no matter how many years its been since one carries the name, and Juliet was no exception. The adults had been gone for no more then ten minutes before shrieks and howls to rival a banshee filled the air. All decorum went out the window as the adults raced back out into the garden, sure their children were being murdered. The sight they found was enough to make several of them cover their mouths and turn away to hide their laughter.

Juliet, hair eschew and dress torn, face streaked in dirt, was sitting on top of the Malfoy heir, attempting to pummel the magic out of him, yelling abuse in French and English that turned the ladies' ears red. Draco had given up trying to fight back and was attempting to cover his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sirius, after choking back his laughter, managed to pull his daughter off the boy and carried her away, the little minx kicking and screaming the entire time. Draco merely burst into tears as soon as Narcissa sank down next to him and gathered him into her arms.

"He started it," Juliet yelled when Sirius asked her what happened. She wiggled and attempted to get free again. "He called me a mudblood!"

"I did not!" Draco wailed, pulling his face away from his mother's shoulder, though it came out more like, "' bib nob!" as blood was running down his face. "'t talleb me a 'poileb brat anb a bosser!"

"You did so!" the little girl screamed, fighting even harder. "Menteur! Vous m'avez appelé Sang de Bourbe premier! Stupid, ratty bastard!" There were gasps of outrage from the listening guests. Sirius frowned.

"Juliet Haven Black, we do not use that language!" Remus spoke up, his voice hard, reaching around Sirius to take the little girl. Immediately the fight went out of the little girl as her Daddy set her on the ground and crouched down to eye level, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. Tears filled her eyes when she realized her quiet Daddy, who never showed any negative emotion, was angry with her.

"Je suis désolé, Daddy!" she cried, upset more by her parent's anger then her actions. Remus refused to let go.

"You go apologize to your cousin, Juliet," he said. "You are a young lady, you do not insult our guests, your father's guests, but calling them names and fighting. Aller s'excuser."

Shoulders slumped, Juliet trudged over to where Draco was still sobbing in his mother's arms. Looking back at her parents, who both were looking grim, she sighed.

"I'm sorry I hit you, cousin Draco," Juliet mumbled. Draco quieted to hear her words. "And I'm sorry I called you names. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi." She snuck a look back at her Daddy who was nodding. "Et je suis désolé que vous êtes un tel tosser, vous galeux git!"

Needless to say, the day devolved from there, ending with Remus taking Juliet upstairs for a spanking and Narcissa storming out of the house while Sirius tried to reason with her. All in all, the party was one that was talked about to years in the pureblood circles. And Draco and Juliet would be at each others throats for quite a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> French to English:
> 
> Sorry if I my translations are wrong, I used Google Translate, I personally do not speak any other languages fluently besides English. Mostly because my brain doesn't hold that kind of information. LOL
> 
> Parlez-vous français? - Do you speak French?
> 
> Je parle un peu, Mère m'enseigne. - A little, Mother is teaching me.
> 
> Ah bon! Papa m'a dit que quelqu'un pourrait ici. Nous avons juste déplacé de la France, donc je n'ai pas d'amis très nombreux. Voulez-vous être mon ami? - Oh good! Papa said someone might here. We just moved from France, so I don't have very many friends. Do you want to be my friend?
> 
> Bon, Papa! - Okay, Daddy!
> 
> Menteur! Vous m'avez appelé Sang de Bourbe premier! - Liar! You called me a mudblood first!
> 
> Je suis désolé, Daddy! - I'm sorry, Daddy!
> 
> Aller s'excuser. - Go apologize.
> 
> S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. - Please forgive me.
> 
> Et je suis désolé que vous êtes un tel tosser, vous galeux git! - And I'm sorry you are such a tosser, you mangy git!


End file.
